


Night-Blooming

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbing Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike confronts re-ensouled Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Lovers Walk (a scene re-write)  
> Written for the sb_fag_ends prompt, "The Crawford Street Mansion"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Yeah, you! I'm not afraid of you." Spike sneered through the mansion's window. The jasmine bloomed as if Dru were there to smell it. He took another pull from the bottle.

"You're not smart enough to be afraid."

Spike spun at the voice behind him and nearly fell.

Angel shook his head. "You think I can't tell when you're outside my house?" He glanced around. "Where's Drusilla?"

"'S not here," Spike muttered.

"Did she dump you again?" The smile in Angel's voice set Spike's teeth on edge.

"Yes, and 's all your fault!" Spike's words slurred. "Made a deal with the Slayer to stop you ending the world, and Dru with it. You'd think she'd be grateful, but all she does is criticise. 'Spike's slayer-whipped, just like Daddy.' Then she left me for a chaos demon." He swiped at his nose.

"Leave Sunnydale, Spike."

Spike ignored Angel's words. "And when did you become all soul-having again? Last I saw you were about to bag your own first Slayer. Now you're back to broody and peacable-like. It's disgusting."

Angel grabbed Spike's collar and hauled him toward the gate.

"You took Dru away but you didn't even want her!" Spike wrenched himself free and flung the bottle against the wall. "You don't want anything 'cos you want it. You just don't want anyone else to have it -- even Buffy. If you wanted her, you'd turn her and keep her forever."

Angel's fists clenched.

Spike sneered again. "Can't enjoy your honey without losing your precious soul? Then lose it."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"No, you have no idea. We were the scourge of Europe." Spike baited Angel recklessly. "And now you're cozy in Sunnydale with a glorious warrior who trusts you, but you hide indoors and drink your bottled pig. You've never tasted a Slayer, have you? The fire that runs through you, like sunlight we can never touch. Risk your unlife getting it, but it's worth it, mate." Spike tilted his head. "Maybe I'll have a go."

Angel snarled and smashed his fist into Spike's inviting face. "Stay away from Buffy."

Laughter bubbled out of Spike. He licked his split lip. "Afraid she can't dust me? Or afraid she'll like me better?" He returned Angel's punch. "Buffy's amazing: tiny and golden and quick as a cat. She'd make a brilliant vampire." Angel snatched up a garden urn and swung it at Spike's head. "And that arse!" Spike ducked the urn. "Makes you want to --"

Angel roared. He grabbed Spike by the neck. The two bestial faces glared eye-to-eye.

Spike shifted back out of game face. "There you are."

 _"What?"_ Angel spat.

Too drunk to posture, Spike sighed in a voice that longed for home, _"Sire."_

If a vampire could pale, Angel did. He hurled Spike away from him. Spike's head cracked against stone. He heard Angel run out the gate as the world spun.

"Mustn't sleep outdoors," he mumbled. Dru always knew where the sun and moon were. "Set the alarm for ten minutes 'til dawn." The earth was cool against his cheek. "Wake me before the Slayer rises."


End file.
